A National Parade
by Arashi Maxwell
Summary: “I have had enough of this! You’re fired!” People looked around at the shout to see the president’s door bang open and then closed again. The man who stormed out had spiky red hair...


Hello, people! I was struck by this idea suddenly and wasn't going to put it up just yet, but my sister thought I ought to, so here we are. Anyway, this first chapter's a bit short, sorry about that. Actually, I have a character that will come in later, a new Turk that I need help coming up with a name. Please send me in your ideas. I don't care if that's all you review to say, just please help me!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy in anyway, though that is only a temporary state...he-he-he**

* * *

The Shin-Ra Electric Power Company's building stretched into the sky from the center of New Midgar. It was a year after the Kadaj incident and Rufus ShinRa had started the company back up, though now it was much smaller and dealt mostly in natural fuels, like oil. Most of their supplies came from the former AVALANCHE member, Barret Wallace. The halls were crowded now, workers passing each other and talking.

"I have had enough of this! You're fired!" People looked around at the shout to see the president's door bang open and then closed again. The man who stormed out had spiky red hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. A single, red, symmetrical tattoo was under each of his cerulean eyes. He was dressed in the blue Turk uniform and people scurried out of the way as he swept past, fuming. He stomped through the door of the Turks' office.

"Reno? What's wrong?" A woman looked up from her desk as the man stormed through. She had her blonde hair combed to one side, and hazel-colored eyes. She was dressed in the same uniform as Reno.

Reno ignored Elena and stomped into the office he shared with his partner, Rude. The bald man looked up from his desk and raised an eyebrow at his friend from behind his dark sunglasses.

"I got fired!" Reno threw himself into his chair.

"What? The president fired you?"

"Yeah, he's 'had enough.' All I did was put glue in his seat." Reno spat.

"And spiked his coffee, shot him with paintballs, and somehow got hold of his pants and hid them in Hojo's lab. And that's only this week." Elena appeared at the door and put her hands on her hips, "What's all this about?"

"I only stole his _spare_ pants."

"Yeah, stole them and _THEN_ shot him with the paintballs," Elena sat on the edge of Reno's desk while he leaned back in his seat.

"Oh, yeah…"

"So? What happened? Did he cut your pay?" Elena had a trace of a smile on her face.

"Fired him," Rude stacked some papers and set them aside.

"Fired him? He _FIRED_ you?" Elena stared at Reno in shock. Reno nodded shortly and pushed out of his chair. He opened a tiny little closet and started pulling out cardboard boxes. He found a big one and took it back to his desk.

"Reno…" Elena gave him a pitying look as he began emptying his desk into the box. He turned away from them and continued to silently empty his desk. Elena watched for a minute before turning and hurrying into the office she shared with her Wutian partner. The leader of the Turks was sitting in his desk with his black hair hanging to his shoulders.

"Tseng, Reno just got fired!" Elena wailed. Tseng looked up at her in surprise.

"Why?"

"W-well, uh, I guess because of his pranks. But none of them seem this bad!"

Tseng sighed and rubbed his temples. He was about to answer when the phone on his desk rang.

"Sir?" There was the sound of Rufus' voice and Tseng nodded. "Yes sir." He put the phone down and turned to Elena, "I'll find out why."

Elena watched as her boss left the office. She returned to Reno's office and stood in the door. Reno was closing the box and Elena bit her lip.

"See ya," Reno pushed past her and out the door. The two remaining Turks exchanged a worried look and Elena returned to her desk.

It was the next day before Elena and Rude got a chance to visit Reno. They knocked on his apartment door at noon and after a few minutes Reno answered the door in his boxers.

"Reno! Do you mind?" Elena sighed. Reno flashed her a cheeky smile and stepped aside to let his two friends through.

"So, what do you want?" Reno flopped into a chair in his living room.

"Just visiting. So, are you going to get a new job?" Elena set her beg beside her feet.

"I'm going to have to," Reno leaned back. "Why?"

"I though we might be able to help."

Reno shrugged, "Alright. Got any ideas?"

"Bartending," Rude spoke at last, "since you have so much experience."

"That's not a bad idea. And I know someone who could use my wit and charm," Reno jumped up and ran into his room. He came back a minute later and had changed into some street clothes.

* * *

Alright, I didn't know what Midgar was called in Advent Children so I improvised and made it up. Can you guess where Reno's going to apply? Huh:P

And please do help with the name...please?


End file.
